


Kit Eats a Bird

by deerfairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drug Use, I will get to the fluff I promise, M/M, Partying, Smut, Smut then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerfairy/pseuds/deerfairy
Summary: Kent Parson parties it up in Las Vegas and ends up in a polyamorous relationship. Also, Jack and Bitty are kinda there.





	Kit Eats a Bird

A shadow covered up the sunlight that was giving Kent his early summer tan. Mildly irritated, he opened one eye just in time to see a white fur ball fall on his chest and sink its claws into his bare skin. 

“AARR!” Kent screamed as he swatted the fur ball off his chest. “What the hell, Kit?”

Kit looked at her owner and chirped softly, “Merw.”

“KENT PARSON!”

The blonde quickly inspected his chest to discover he was bleeding in several areas before addressing the extremely attractive neighbor yelling at him from the balcony above and to the right of him. “What do you want, Troy?”

Even with a red-angry face, Troy’s amber eyes sparkled as he yelled at Kent. “Keep your damn cat inside! She keeps crawling up here and trying to eat Toothpaste!”

Kent’s head cocked slightly and he lifted an eyebrow, “Toothpaste?”

“You know what I’m talking about Parson! We have this conversation every week.”

Kent chuckles, “I know…I just can’t believe you named your bird, Toothpaste.”

The amber-eyed man crosses his arms and lets out a huff, “Just watch your cat.”

Muttering under his breath, he replied, “Only if you go out to dinner with me.”

“What was that Parson?” Tony asked.

Kent choked then coughed, “I said, I’ll keep an eye on her!”

“Good.” 

With that, Tony turned and went inside his apartment, locking his balcony door to prevent further intruders.

“Goddammit Kit!” Kent cried as he put his head in his hands, “why couldn’t I just ask him out?”

Kit rubbed her face against her owner’s leg in response, begging to be pet. Kent reached down and pet her. “I know, baby, I know,” He murmured.

He stood up and walked over to the door, motioning for Kit to follow. He headed for the bathroom to tend to the scratch marks from Kit using him to break her fall. Searching for the hydrogen peroxide, he found a pair of dirty underwear that did not belong to him. He thought back to a few weeks ago and remembered that they belonged to the little blonde boy Jack had brought with him last time they visited. Eric was his name. 

Jack and Eric must’ve gotten frisky in the bathroom during the house party and forgot to clean up. He snapped a picture and sent it to Jack with the caption, “Who’s butt is small enough to fit into these?” with a little devil emoji. A minute later his phone pinged and he got a “Whoops.” Kent chuckled and sent back “I’ll trade you” followed by an underwear emoji, the number four, and a pie emoji. Jack just replied, “the pie is in the oven now.”

Kent smirked and grabbed the peroxide and the bag of cotton balls. He wet one of the cotton balls and placed it gently on his puncture wounds. “Ssss,” he winced as the peroxide burned slightly. He wiped the scratches and then grabbed a low v-neck tee from his dresser and pulled it over his head. He felt like binging Sense8 on Netflix and going out later to party.

~~~

The pulse of the music in the club has Kent swaying to the beat. He moves to the dance floor with his apple martini in hand and starts dancing by himself. His eyes meet a cute guy at the bar and he winks at him. The guy has black hair and is slightly smaller than Kent, but his arm muscles look like they are about to rip through his shirt. The guy blushes at Kent, so Kent motions for him to join him on the dance floor. The guy comes over and starts moving to the beat right in front of him.

“I’m Kent.”

“Charlie.” He said with a smile. They dance for quite a while and a couple drinks later, they are making out up against the wall of the bar.

Kent breaks the kiss and pants out, “Wanna go back to my place?”

Charlie nods and they make their way to the street and grab a cab. They continue to make out in the backseat and the driver coughs but Kent grabs a wad of cash from his pocket and throws it at the driver who takes it and drives. They try to keep their hands off each other as they enter Kent’s building, but as the elevator door closes; they are back at it again. Charlie’s hands find their way under the hem of Kent’s shirt and are feeling his soft skin and rubbing their way up and down his spine. Kent moans into his mouth and hears the soft ding of the elevator and pulls away so they can walk to his door. Kent fumbles with his keys and unlocks the door. Charlie whistles as he inspects the apartment, “Wh-ho-hoa! This is a nice place you got here. Is that a balcony?”

“Yeah it is.” Kent pauses for a beat, as if considering something. “Do you want to go out there?”

Charlie smirks and starts walking to the balcony, tossing his shirt on Kent’s couch. Kent bites his lip and does the same. When he gets out to the balcony, he places his hands on Charlie’s back, who is looking out over Las Vegas with awe.

“It’s beautiful.” He said.

“I know.” Kent replied before leaning in for another kiss. Their mouths collided and lust began to consume them. Charlie’s mouth tasted like vodka and mint, and Kent was getting drunk off it.

The dark haired man slowly backed Kent up and set him down in the pool chair that Kent uses to tan. Leaving a trail of kisses down Kent’s neck and chest, Charlie grabbed Kent’s waistband with his teeth and pulled it down to expose his cock. Both of them were hard with lust and the moment Charlie licked the underside of Kent’s dick, they knew that this was not going to be a quite night.

Charlie swirled his tongue around the tip of Kent’s cock, tasting the precum that was leaking out. Loud moans arouse from Kent as the dark haired man took the head of his cock in his mouth and began to apply suction while working up and down his shaft. Kent ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair and grabbed tightly, forcing himself to keep from bucking his hips and face-fucking him until every drop of cum was out of his body. 

Little did they know that Troy’s screen door was open and he could hear everything going on outside. Troy was going to yell at Parse to take it inside, but when he saw Charlie giving his neighbor a blowjob, he lost all verbal communication. His dick began to harden in his gym shorts and his hand instinctively palmed himself while he watched from his balcony. He ducked behind the railing and took out his cock. Spitting on his hand, he began stroking, throwing his head back as he peered through the bars down at Kent getting the blowjob of his life.

Kent pulled Charlie off his dick and dragged him into his lap. He unbuttoned Charlie’s pants and reached in, feeling his throbbing dick as he ground down on Kent’s lap. Charlie grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He took off his pants and tossed them aside, straddling Kent and putting his dick directly in his face. Kent leaned forward and took him in his mouth, giving it a nice coat of saliva. Charlie began sucking on his own fingers and then placing them in line with his hole. He teased himself while Kent worked his cock and pressed a finger in, slowly stretching himself. He put in another finger and threw his head back as he swiftly stroked his prostate causing precum to flow quickly out of his dick and into Parse’s mouth. He removed his fingers from his ass and opened the condom. He unrolled it on Kent’s dick and slowly sank down, letting him enter but at a pace that was confortable and keeping them both on edge. Kent moved his hands to grab onto Charlie’s waist and concentrated on the feeling of Charlie’s muscles enveloping his cock. When Charlie had taken all Kent had to give, their foreheads touched and they panted softly before crashing their lips together once more. Charlie lifted his hips up and began riding Kent, letting his own cock go untouched. He slid up and down; creating a steady rhythm that only grew faster and more desperate. Kent began bucking his hips in time, slapping his thighs against Charlie’s ass in order to go deeper and harder.

Troy watched all of this from the balcony; a hand wrapped around his cock while the other teased his hole. He was panting and imagining his fingers were Kent’s and that he was being kissed and given a necklace of hickies on his collar bone. He let a moan escape him as his fingers brushed past his prostate.

Upon hearing the moan not belonging to him or Charlie, Parson looked up and saw Troy stroking himself with his other hand between his thighs, which suggested he was also fingering himself. Oh god that was hot, he thought. He dug his fingers into Charlie’s hips and began to thrust faster as he approached his orgasm while he watched Troy get off to him. Charlie cried out and came all over Kent’s chest and belly. His ass tightened and that was just enough to send Parse over the edge and he was coming, thrusting into Charlie with each pulse. Kent grunted as he came and when it was all over, he reached down and pumped Charlie’s cock a few times to get the last little bit of cum out of him.

Not far behind, Troy came in his hand and all over his shirt. He slumped down and removed his fingers from his ass. He licked the hand he came all over and let out a few deep breaths as he enjoyed the aftershock of the orgasm. A few hushed whispers caught his attention and he turned to Kent to see him talking softly to Charlie. Charlie then turned his head and made eye contact with Troy before blushing deeply and turning away to see a smug grin on Kent’s face.

Troy gulped.

“Troooooyyy!~” Kent sang, “How about you come down here for round two and I’ll take you both out to breakfast in the morning?”

The words were stuck in his throat, so he simply stood up, pulling up his pants, and nodded at Kent with a slightly audible, “Uh huh!”

Kent chuckled and motioned for Charlie to get off him. He got out of the chair and said, “We’ll be waiting in my bedroom. Bring some rope if you’d like.”

With that, Kent dragged Charlie in the house to clean up and prepare for Troy’s visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a kudos, comment, etc. to help encourage me to write more.
> 
> I will be adding more to this story and developing Charlie's character better in the following chapters. I can't wait!!!


End file.
